Eternal Hope
by Aegof
Summary: While Tails is haunted by a mysterious voice, Shadow reappears on a search for the Chaos Emeralds. But when Chaos returns as well, it becomes apparent that the Earth is in geater danger than ever before. Major SA1SA2 Spoilers. Unlikely to be completed.
1. Homecoming

Author's Note- This is my first fanfic, so pleace be gentle when (and if) you review. Like I said, this contains huge spoilers about Sonic Adventure 2, so leave if you don't like that kind of thing. Also know that I'm not 100% sure about the plots of Sonic games before Sonic Adventure, so I hope you'll forgive any possible plot holes.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that this fic is based on. Sega does. And the people at Sega are too nice and kind and stuff like that to be petty enough to sue me or anything like that. I hope...  
  


**Chapter One  
Prelude to Darkness  
**  


Shadow fell at an unimaginable pace toward the Earth. Flames danced around his silvery form, unaffected though he was.  
_Maria.._ he thought, _This is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you..._  
_Go back.._. whispered a voice in his mind, Maria's voice, _To the beginning..._  
The... the beginning? Shadow wondered aloud, How am I supposed to do that? What do you mean?  
_Go back..._ the voice repeated, _To the beginning..._  
  
_Go back.... to the beginning..._  
Shadow was at a loss. He couldn't think of what to do. But he knew that he couldn't do it up here in the outer layers of the atmosphere.  
Chaos Control! He cried, and the flames that surrounded him dissipated, and a green light replaced them.  
  
Shadow reappeared in the forests of the Mystic Ruins. He fell forward, and the power of the Chaos Emeralds left him. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. He was out for three days.  
  


**********  
  


Tails ran his gloved hand across the side of the barely operational Cyclone.  
This thing is a wreck... he said with a sigh, I'm not sure it's worth repairing... he shook his head, I should just leave it here.  
Oh come now! It's not all that bad! encouraged Eggman from behind him.  
You really think it's repairable? Tails asks him.  
Of course! replied the round scientist, I've seen worse than this, and this can be fixed!  
Thanks Eggman, Tails replied, But I can't get it to move, so I'll have to leave it here or repair it here..  
Then get Knuckles to help you, Eggman replied, refusing to let the small fox give up, I would help, but I have to go make preparations for our trip back to Earth. With that Eggman left, and Tails left to go find Knuckles.  
  


*********  
  


This is a pretty rock, isn't it Foggy?  
Foggy made no reply, he was, after all, a frog. He and his giant friend were walking around in the jungle surrounding their home.  
And it's green, just like you!  
Foggy, still a frog, failed to reply.  
Uhh... Foggy? asked the huge, monotone fool known as Big the Cat, I think we're lost....  


  
**********  


  
Well, everything is ready! Eggman said happily, The walkers are in the cargo bay, and the shuttle is ready for launch.  
Then let's get out of here! Amy said happily, heading toward Eggman, And go to the planet as cool and blue as Sonic!  
Tails said as he fell in step next to her, Did you think that up yourself Amy?  
You're overestimating her again little buddy! Sonic said, walking up to Tails' side, **I** thought that up!  
Amy said, That's not nice! And I could have thought that up, you just beat me to it!  
But you didn't think it up did you? Sonic replied, You just stole it!  
replied the pink hedgehog, I'm publicizing it!  
Yeah, right! Sonic said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
Tails just laughed.  
  


**********  


  
Tails shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Amy had stolen the seat next to Sonic, which really didn't surprise any of them, Knuckles and Rouge were talking in the back, and Eggman was piloting the space craft. That left Tails alone in the 2-person seating rows. He leaned his head against the window and sighed. This was gonna take a while. Maybe he could sleep the entire way down. Yeah, he was tired anyway. He closed his eyes, and tried to forget all that had happened. Riding in a space ship was a lot like riding in a car, Tails noticed, as it was seemingly hypnotic and made one more tired than they already were. Tails' thoughts were soon interrupted by a female voice.  
_Go back..._ it pleaded, _To the beginning...  
_ Tails' eyes snapped open and he sat straight up.  
What was that? he wondered aloud. He waited for a few minutes, but when the voice refused to come again, he shrugged, and leaned his head against the window again and closed his eyes. Sleep soon followed for the two tailed fox, but in his dreams he heard something he couldn't understand, and searched for things he knew didn't exist....  


  
**********  
  


  
Tails' eyes snapped open, and he reentered the real world from the haze of his dreams. His breath had covered the window with a small fog, and he could only see a light blueness outside of it.  
About time you woke up! Rouge said to the young fox.  
agreed Sonic, We've been trying to wake you up for hours!  
Knuckles said with a sigh, It's only been ten seconds.  
There's a difference? Sonic asked.  
Tails said, getting to his feet, Let's go home!  
Well, see, Rouge said, That's the problem...  
  
Look outside. Knuckles said, motioning to Tail's window.  
Tails did look outside. He didn't exactly like what he saw. He saw water. Lots and Lots of water. And buildings too. Ruined, destroyed, collapsing buildings.  
He saw the ruins of Station Square.  
Eggman had landed them on top of one of the ruined buildings in Station Square.


	2. A City in Ruins

**Chapter 2  
A City in Ruins**  


  
You're probably thinking.. Knuckles began, 'How the hell did Eggman manage to land us on top of a building in Station Square?'  
Something along those lines.. Tails replied, But I'm also wondering how we're gong to get out of here before we have to eat our shoes...  
Eggman's busy with that, Amy chirped, but I have a feeling that it's not going to be easy.  
Get some rest, Rouge added, We all should. Amy's probably right, and we need to be able to handle anything. Tails nodded, and sat down.  
Oh boy, Sonic said sarcastically, More waiting. I love doing nothing for hours, and hours, and hours at a time!  
I find it quite relaxing, actually, Knuckles said, taking a seat behind them, I do it all the time on Angel Island.  
You say it like you have any choice! Sonic replied, turning in his seat to speak to his friend, you're tied to that giant green rock!  
The Master Emerald is **NOT** a rock! Knuckles yelled back at the blue hedgehog.  
Sonic replied, And Eggman isn't overweight!  
Speaking of Eggman.. Tails interrupted as the obese doctor walked in.  
demanded Amy, Have you figured out a way out of the mess you got us into?  
First of all he began, I'd like to see you do better! And yes, I believe I have.  
Well let's hear it! Rouge said.  
Knuckles, Rouge, Eggman began, I believe that you two should be able to make it out with a combination of swimming, and climbing through the wreckage that Chaos created.  
Well, gee Eggman.. sighed Knuckles, _I_ could have thought of that!  
I _did_ think of that.. Rouge added dryly.  
I can remove the legs of my walker, and make it into the Egg Mobile again, Eggman continued, ignoring them, Then I can get out.  
What about us? Tails questioned, hoping it wouldn't be what he thought it would be.  
Eggman began, Are going to fly your friends out. Tails' jaw dropped.  
I don't have enough stamina for that! he shouted.  
There are plenty of buildings to rest on, Eggman replied, And I'm sure that most of them won't collapse under the weight of you and your friends!  
  
C'mon Tails! Amy encouraged, putting her hand on his shoulder, If anybody could do it, you can! You got me from the Egg Carrier to Station Square! You can do this!  
Tails sighed. This was not going to be a good day...  


  


**********  
  


Tails peered over the edge of the building. He suddenly became very envious of Knuckles and Rouge, after all, they could swim.  
_Go back... To the beginning...  
_ Tails said suddenly, Did you say something?  
replied the bat, who was standing several feet to his left,   
It's nothing. Tails said shaking his head.  
I don't believe you. she replied, but it's none of my business.  
Tails didn't reply.  


  


**********  
  


Things are going perfectly.. she said, standing over the limp body of a certain black hedgehog. Her voice was soft and gentle, sounding much like a gentle breeze through a bedroom window.  
It was lucky that this on had all the Chaos Emeralds with him.. she said to no one in particular, raising her right hand and causing the Emeralds on the ground surrounding Shadow to rise into the air.  
And that overgrow feline has one of them.. With her free hand she pushed he waist length cyan hair behind her ear.  
So what should I do with the remaining six? Her golden, pupil-less eyes looked over each one, as if trying to pick it's ideal home.  
Simple enough, she said with a smile. She flicked he wrist, and the Chaos Emeralds flew off in seemingly random directions.  
she said, lowering her hand, I think it's about time to check up on my other puppet. With that, she was gone.  


  


**********  
  


Well, It's time for me to take my leave! Eggman said. He had already removed the legs from his walker, leaving it as the Egg Mobile again. The legs, like so many other things, were only attachments to the Egg Mobile. Tails noticed that he left the weapons on.  
Why did you have the legs on at all? Tails asked, Wouldn't flight have made things a bit easier?  
I suppose so.. Eggman said, after thinking it over for a moment, Nevertheless, I have a secret base to get back too! With that, Eggman took off, flying over the destroyed Station Square.  
Why does _he_ get the easy way out? Amy demanded.  
Well, I'm off. Knuckles said, ignoring Amy, I gotta get the Master Emerald back to where it belongs.  
I'm coming too! Rouge said, running to his side, I mean, this Angel Island sounds perfect for a vacation.  
Knuckles replied, But I'm not making an promises about weather you'd like it or not.  
Okay, whatever, replied the bat, I'm coming.  
One more thing, Knuckles said as he stepped toward the edge Sonic, thanks.  
For what? asked the blue blur.  
Saving the world, Knuckles said, glancing over his shoulder,   
What was I supposed to do? Sonic replied, Leave it to you?  
Nah, you're better at it anyway. Knuckles said with a laugh. You're gonna have a funeral for him, right? the echidna added quietly.  
Of course, Sonic replied, It's the least we can do.. The group of five simply stood there in silence.  
Knuckles said breaking the silence, You'll know where to find me. With that, the Guardian of the Master Emerald dove into the murky waters below.  
Well, it's been fun. Rouge said, I'll see you guys later. She then followed Knuckles into the water that caused so much destruction months before. There was a long silence after her departure.  
  
We should get going... Tails said, not sounding at all confident in himself, I don't suppose either of you has learned how to fly in the last twenty minutes, have you?  
Sonic said, shaking his head.  
Then who's first? asked Tails, as he scanned the area for any possible places to stop and rest.  
Amy is, Sonic replied, glancing at the pink hedgehog at his side.  
I am? she asked, confused.  
Well, I'm assuming you're lighter than I am, Sonic replied, turning away from her, And you should give Tails an easier time than me.  
Well, I have to admit, she said, I do try to keep myself in shape! Sonic rolled his eyes at her, not believing her for a second. Tails ignored them both a jumped into the air, then he spun his tails around and began flying for the first time in quite a while.  
Let's go then, he said, and Amy held her arms into the air for him to grab a hold of. He flew over and wrapped his hands around her wrists, and after she did the same, he began flying in the direction of some buildings that looked like they could hold their weight and not collapse.  
See you in a bit, Sonic! Amy called back to her blue hero.  
  
Amy was heavier than Tails expected. And he hadn't exactly done this in a while. Not in quite a long while. Truthfully, he had been hoping that he could just use the Cyclone for adventuring, and not bother with flying anymore.  
_No such luck..._ he thought with a sigh.  
Amy's grip on Tails' wrists began to loosen, and she nervously readjusted in hopes of getting a better grip. This startled Tails, and he nearly dropped her.  
Could you not do that Amy? he asked as they passed over a destroyed highway, It makes it kinda hard to concentrate.  
she said sheepishly, I'm just kinda nervous. I can't swim.  
And the water would feel like concrete if you fell from this height, Tails added, But don't worry. I won't let go. Amy didn't reply.  
Tails spotted what looked like a nice place to rest. He began to descend slowly, so that he wouldn't startle Amy, and reached the top of the ruined building. He set Amy's feet on the building, but didn't let go, and sat there for several seconds. When it seemed like the building was safe, he let go and dropped to her side.  
I need a little rest he explained.  
Amy said with a nod, Me too. My arms were beginning to hurt.  
The two sat there for several minutes, not saying a word. Then Tails remembered Sonic, and how impatient he could be. And the things he would do when he was being forced to wait.  
"Uh-oh. Tails said, climbing to his feet.  
What's the matter? Amy inquired, standing up as well.  
Remember what Sonic was doing while Knuckles looked for the keys to the center of Eggman's pyramid? Tails asked.  
answered the pink hedgehog, He tried to break down the door by throwing himself into it after Knuckles had been gone for five minutes.  
Tails continued, So would you really be surprised if he tried to do something stupid while we were gone? Like swim?  
"Uh-oh.. Amy replied, You'd better go get him before that happens! Tails nodded in agreement, turned, and began his flight back to the place they left Sonic.


	3. The Encounter

**Chapter 3  
The Encounter**  


  
Sonic landed on the top of another building that looked slightly stable. Dust flew up into his eyes as he landed, so he instinctively closed them and rubbed them in an attempt to get the dust out. When it felt okay to open his large eyes again, he looked around at the building he was on. Not much different than the other dozen or so that he had visited after Tails had left with Amy. The only thing that made it any different was the large hole on the left side, possibly made by one of Chaos' stray shots during their fight. Also the fact that this particular building was lower than the one he had to get to next to continue. Much lower.  
I hate doing this... Sonic muttered bitterly as he carefully stepped toward the place where the roof ended and the wall of another building began. He leapt straight up, knowing full well that he wouldn't make it, and positioned himself so that he would land on the Bounce Bracelet when he hit the roof again. He landed on it, and, as if it were a small spring or something, he immediately was launched several feet higher than his jump had taken him. He repeated this about five times before he was finally able to grab a hold of the edge of the roof of the next building and bring himself up.  
He wasn't expecting what he saw.  
He wasn't expecting it at all...  
  
  


**********  
  


He's not here... Tails said sadly. A million different things ran through his head about what Sonic did or what he tried.  
Damnit Sonic! Tails cried, hitting the side of the spaceship with his fist. Tails wasn't one to get angry like this normally, nor was he one to curse, even when no one was around. But Sonic had come so close to death so many times because of his recklessness, the thought of him doing something like this and possibly getting killed was too much, especially here, where there was so much that could go wrong.  
The excruciating flight there hadn't helped, as Tails had come up with about a million way Sonic could have gotten himself killed.  
  
  


**********  
  


Sonic said nervously, as he looked at the young woman who greeted him. She had fair skin, and gentle features. She wore a long-sleeved, white collared shirt that had crimson at the shoulders and the back of the lower arm. Her shirt was tucked into the pants of the same color, with the same crimson coloring at the back of the lower leg. Her waist length cyan hair was swaying gently in the breeze that had come on suddenly. But what really got to Sonic were her eyes. They seemed normal enough at first glance, but they seemed to be drawing his attention away from everything else. Gold and pupil-less, they were, staring out from her sad and gentle face. They seemed to stare right through him, as if he were no more than air.  
Do not interfere, she said suddenly, sounding as sad as she looked.  
  
Miles Prower is mine, she continued, Do not interfere.  
Sonic repeated, angrily, What do you mean Tails is yours? Who are you?  
I am Kiayla, she replied holding up a single finger and pointing to a building off in the distance. The building on which your ship landed, she explained, seeing the confusion in his eyes. A golden speck of light formed at the tip of her finger. Do not interfere, she repeated, and the speck flew off toward it, becoming a long, thin beam of the same color. Sonic followed the strange light with his eyes, and watched as it struck the building, seemingly with no effect. Then, about a second later, the building exploded. The explosion started from beneath the water, and quickly worked its way up, flames bursting out of windows and spreading upward. Soon the roof of the building was blown completely off in huge chunks, sending debris flying for miles. Flames licked the skies, and Sonic was in shock. He couldn't move, and he could hardly breathe.  
Finally the entire building collapsed, and a shockwave left the building, causing the same process to begin over again in the first building it touched.  
Do not interfere, Kiayla repeated, but when Sonic turned to look at the being that could cause such devastation without any effort at all, she was gone.  
  


***********  
  


Tails stepped toward the edge of the building, ready to take flight and return to Amy. Maybe Sonic would be waiting for him there. Tails gave out a laugh at this thought, knowing that it wouldn't come true. Suddenly, the entire building shook beneath him. He quickly glanced downward, and was shocked at what he saw. Flames had burst out of the windows on the lowest levels, and were quickly rushing upward, within seconds the entire bottom half of the building was aflame. Frozen in panic and fear, Tails stared at the flames as the climbed the building he was standing on.  
_Jump you fool!_  
Tails immediately leapt into the air and took flight, desperately trying to escape the flames that had nearly consumed him a moment before. He was free for a moment, but then a torrent of energy struck him in the back, sending him and chunks of the roof and space shuttle flying uncontrollably for seemingly forever. When Tails finally did hit something solid, it was the side of another building, which he hit hard. His limp form fell into the murky waters below, and the last thing he could remember was the icy coldness of what he was sure would be his grave.  
  
  
Disclaimer: While Sega may own all the _other_ characters, Kiayla is mine. She belongs to me. I thought her up, not Sega! So there!


	4. No Rest for the Weary

**Chapter 4  
No Rest for the Weary**  


  


  


Amy cried out, knowing where Tails was at the time of the explosion. she sobbed, dropping to her knees, You can't die now.. Not you too..  
Another explosion. Closer, this time. Amy didn't seem to hear it. Debris flew through the air above her.  
Fist Shadow.. Now you...  
Salty tears rolled down her face, and she knew that she would be next.  
Another explosion. More debrie. They were happening faster and coming closer. Amy still didn't seem to hear it.  
I'll be joining you soon, Tails. Shadow.  
Another explosion. Amy didn't move.  
Another explosion.  
Another.  
Another.  
Amy refused to move.  
  


**********  
  


What was that?! Rouge demanded, looking in the direction the first explosion came from. She and Knuckles had made more progress than Sonic and Tails and Amy had, and were standing on the roof of a particularly large building.  
I don't know... Knuckles replied, narrowing his eyes, But it felt like a Chaos Emerald!  
What do you mean felt like'? inquired the bat at his side.  
The Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds give off similar energy, Knuckles replied, And as the Gaurdian of the Master Emerald, I can feel the energy given off by it. Because the Chaos Emerald give off almost identical energy, I can feel them when they are in use as well.  
Rouge replied, trying to sound more interested than she really was. At that instant, a blur of orange flew over their heads and hit the wall of the building behind them.  
Knuckles cried out in surprise and alarm as he watched the familiar two-tailed fox fall into the dirty waters below.  
  


**********  
  


Shadow stirred where he slept. His dreams were of the unpleasant sort.  
Kiayla stood watch over him.  
Things are going just as I predicted. Everything will go according to plan..  
  


**********  
  


Another explosion. This one was so close it was almost deafaning. Amy still hadn't moved. She remainde onher knees, sobbing quietly.  
_I've had enough of this.._  
The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. It was stern and confident, as if it knew it could do whatever it pleased, yet it seemed somewhat disgusted with her actions. She didn't actually hear it, it was more like someone else's though had popped into her head. She looked around, moving for the first time since the had fallen to her knees, trying to find where the voice' came from. She finally looked behind her, but all she saw was a bright green glow before her vision clouded and she was lifted into the air, unconcious.  
_You have a greater purpose than to simply lay down and die._  
  


**********  
  


Sonic had long left the place where he had witnessed the power of Kiayla, and he continued from roof to roof looking for some sign of Amy or Tails. He wasn't too worriend about Knuckles or Rouge, confident that they could take care of themselves.  
AMY! TAILS! he shouted every few seconds, not knowing that Tails had been caught in the explosion, or that Amy had been taken away by some strange force. Instead, he kept up his futile search for his friends. He leapt form building to building, dodging flying debris, and covering his ears from the many explosions that came closer and closer. He continued this for several minutes before he realised that it was far too dangerous to keep up. He found his way through the ruined city to an abandoned train station. He quickly realised that this was the same that he would use to go to the Mystic Ruins so often.  
Please be safe Tails.. whispered Sonic sadly, Please be safe...  
With these last words, the blue hedgehog leapt down to the train tracks that just barely stuck out of the water, and dashed down them, praying to God that his friends would be safe....


	5. Lower Branches

**Chapter 5  
The Lower Branches  
**  


You sure about this? I weigh more than Amy does!  
replied Tails, But do you have a better idea? Knuckles didn't reply.  
I'm with Knuckles, Rouge said, You shouldn't push yourself like this, not just yet. I'm not sure if you've had enough time to recover yet. After they had seen Tails fall into the waters below, Knuckles had instinctively leapt into the drink to pull Tails out. When he did pull Tails' dying form out, Rouge had immediately gone to work saving the young fox's life.  
I'm _fine!_ Tails replied, Besides if I don't do this--an explosion went off as another building bit the dust--chances are we won't survive!  
Knuckles said, knowing how close the explosions were getting, But only if you're sure you can handle this! Tails took off in reply. Knuckles sighed audibly and rose his hands into the air just as Amy did. Tails had a little trouble finding a place to hold on to, as Knuckles had yet to remove all of the things he had gathered to make his punches stronger throughout their adventure, but Tails finally managed to find a place to grab, and lifted the echidna into the air.  
And I thought that kid was smart.. Rouge said with a sigh, and lifted herself up into the air after them.  


  
**********  
  


_You look well, Pain._  
Kiayla turned to meet the voice that had interrupted her thought.  
Oh. It's you. she said, glaring at the familiar creature that floated before her. It's aquatic form was surrounded by a greenish glow, and it was slightly transparent, and it's brain floated in it's head, giving off a slight reddish glow. It's bulging green eyes and vaguely humanoid shape made it look almost cute. Not at all appropriate for the God of Destruction. What are you doing here?  
_I could ask you the same question,_ replied Chaos, _You know that our home is incredibly fragile! And those Lessers using all of the Power Rings doesn't help. I don't know exactly what you are planing, Eternal of Pain, but I don't like it._  
Is that all? the cyan haired woman demanded, turning away, You're wasting my time.  
_I hear you're looking for a training partner,_ Chaos said quickly, _Rumor has it that you finished off the Mortal that was your previous one._  
As a matter of fact, she replied, looking at him oddly, I am. But since when was the Eternal of War a fighter?  
_I'm not,_ he admitted, _But one needs to be prepared for a rebellion in the council._  
And what, exactly, is **that** supposed to mean?  
_Nothing. Forget it._  
...Whatever, do you want to train or not?  
_Yes, but not here,_ he glanced at Shadow's unconscious form, _Wouldn't want to wake the Lesser, now would we?_  
Kiayla said truthfully, I've been waiting for him to wake up. But I don't think he will for a while. Anyway, I know of a nice, inhabited arm of the galaxy near here.  
_I think not. We won't be killing anybody while we train._  
Tch. The Eternal of War and God of Destruction can't stand a little blood being spilled.  
_You make it sound like death doesn't matter._  
repeated Kiayla, But since you're so sensitive about death, you chose the place.  
_Very well._  


  


**********  


  
Why are we going so damn high? Knuckles demanded.  
Tails groaned, We don't want to get hit with the flying debris from when the buildings explode.  
They don't come this high! Rouge replied, a little put out from not doing the relaxing gliding she was so used to.  
I'm just being safe! Tails shouted.  
Knuckles said, and he yanked his left arm out of Tails' hand.  
Tails cried in alarm, as all the extra weight on his other arm caused Knuckles to slip out of his gloved paws. Knuckles immediately spread out his dread locks, which caught the air and caused him to glide.  
About time! Rouge said, relived, and began her slow decent as well.  
Tails muttered angrily, watching the red echidna glide to the land in the distance while buildings burst into flames and exploded beneath him.  


  


**********  


  


Amy groaned, climbing to her feet, What happened? She looked around. To see the endless ocean before her, and that she was standing on a steep cliff. Turning, she saw an abandoned train station, the one that used to lead to Station Square before Chaos destroyed the once-great coastal city. When she turned even farther, she saw the destroyed cliff wall, in which a tunnel had been built, one that led to Angel Island. Near that was a small grassy area, which surrounded a sparkling lake. Directly behind her original position was what looked somewhat like a runway, a line of palm trees on either side. At the end was a small workshop, Tails' workshop.  
she whispered, memories rushing back to her. A cold wind chose that moment to blow carried several snow-white feathers, though Amy didn't take any notice of them. Shrugging it off, she folded her bare arms across her chest for warmth, and slowly and sadly walked toward Tails' workshop.   
she said as she stopped at the door, Please come back... I'd rather die than lose you...  


  


**********  


  
Sonic raced at his top speed, as if he were trying to leave his thoughts and worries behind. He was. His worries, however, were equal in speed, and refused to leave him alone.  
_What if he dropped her?  
What if she fell off a building?  
What if they were caught in an explosion?  
What if..?  
_Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he ran, never looking back, never looking to the side, staring only at the horizon in the distance.  
I swear, Kiayla, he said aloud, If my friends are dead, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you.  
With these thoughts burned into his mind, he raced on, never seeming to tire or slow, he raced on.  


  


**********  
  


A Quasar, Kiayla observed, seeing the incredible light in the distance, Who's it for?  
replied the Eternal of War, _Eternal of Solitude. He fell during the War of Eternals several Generations ago._  
Friend of yours?  
_He was before my time._  
I see.  
_Let's get this over with, shall we?_  
Yes, let's. With that, she charged through space to meet her fellow Eternal in combat. Chaos, however, had learned from Sonic and Knuckles that he was no good at hand to hand fighting. He summoned up a small burst of energy, he was rushed, otherwise it would have been much stronger than it was. When he hurled it at her, the female Eternal threw her arms up in front of her face in an attempt to soften the blow.  
she said, We'll do it your way. She held up a single finger, like she did in Station Square, and fired a golden beam of light from it. But she didn't stop, deciding for quantity over quality, she fired dozens upon dozens of them, many of them missing. The ones that hit, however, went all the way through her opponent's gel-like body, but the wounds were quickly sealed up. He retaliated with seven spheres of colored light, which blurred her vision as they hit. Deciding now to try to finish it, he charged up and began pummeling her, not giving her even the slightest chance to react.  
  


**********  


  
Shadow, help me! Maria's voice pleaded.  
  
Please, Shadow help me!  
They were in space, only Maria's voice didn't come from the Maria he knew. It came from a woman wearing white and red, who had cyan hair that reached her waist. She seemed to be at the mercy of some sort of gel-like creature, that seemed to glow green and had a floating red thing in the area that he assumed was it's head.  
  
The hedgehog was in his super form, and so he rushed toward the battle, until he ran into a wall unseen. From there he could do nothing other than watch in horror as the strange creature continued to beat the girl who had Maria's voice into submission.  
  


**********  


  
This looks like a good place to set down, Tails said to his friends, perhaps the only one he had left, as they traveled toward the Mystic Ruins and the fallen Angel Island.  
No debris out here! agreed Rouge, as she quickened her descent.  
Just a lotta grass! added Knuckles as he joined her.  
_No Sonic or Amy either..._ Tails thought, hoping that his friends had escaped the exploding city he used to call   
Please Sonic, Amy, he whispered as he began to lower himself, Be safe. Please.  
  
Disclaimer: While Kiayla belongs to me, and Syst is a friend I promised a cameo to, Sega can take credit for all of the other characters in the story. I'm just borrowing them.


	6. Towers of War and Pain

**Chapter 6  
Towers of War and Pain  
**

  


  
Sonic decided that his first destination would be Tails' workshop. The blue blur that was Sonic the Hedgehog raced on with all the speed he could muster, though it wasn't as much as he would've liked. The events of the last couple days were finally catching up to him. His muscles ached, demanding he slow down. For the first time in a long, long time, he was really, really tired. He slowed to a jog, then to a walk. Finally he stopped altogether. He just stood there, staring into space.   
_Shadow...  
You're really gone, aren't you?  
Too bad...  
Under different circumstances we probably would have become great friends.  
Knuckles and I started out as enemies, and now we've become good friends..  
Damnit!  
_The blue hedgehog sighed, shook his head, and got back to running.  


  


**********  


  


_Go back.. To the beginning..  
_ Knuckles asked, seeing the strange expression on his young friend's face, You okay?  
Tails' eyes came back into focus, Yeah. I'm fine.  
Rouge said from Knuckles' side. Tails only sighed.  


  


***********  
  


You've gotten much stronger than when you fought that Lesser back on Earth, Kiayla observed.  
_You saw that?_ Chaos replied, surprised.  
I make sure to keep an eye on all the Lessers.  
_I see,_ Chaos said confidently, _And you're right, I have gotten stronger. Stronger than you seem to be. It's time to finish this._  
An immense surge of energy began to gather before Chaos, beginning as a speck of light, and shining brighter until the faint green glow that surrounded Chaos seemed to melt away, then it began to grow. Chaos positioned his hands' at the left and right of the growing energy, and increased the power being put into the attack. The sphere of light grew to roughly the size of a basketball before it stopped. At this point the light given off became much darker, and it seemed to absorb all the color for light-years, until the only light that remained within Kiayla's vision was the quasar that marked the death of an Eternal in the distance. Chaos, on the other hand, could see as well as ever, though vision wasn't his problem at the moment. He struggled to keep his concentration, which was difficult due to the fact that his aquatic body was beginning to lose shape. Finally the Eternal of War was satisfied with the energy put into the attack. He withdrew both his arms, and formed a mental picture of Kiayla.  
he cried, keeping his concentration on the Eternal of Pain. If he missed, galaxies would be destroyed. He wouldn't miss. His cyan haired opponent realized this as her vision returned and she saw the black sphere hurtling towards her. Throwing up her arms in defense and closing her eyes, she racked her brain desperately for a defensive spell to counter this one.  
she cried, throwing her arms to her sides and opening her eyes. A pillar of white light surrounded her, and the sphere of destructive energy slammed into it. The pillar of light wavered under the blast's power, but not before dampening the blow substantially. What energy remained in the blast blew Kiayla back, and though she did all she could to recover from the attack, she found herself at a lack of energy. She had put most of her strength into blocking the attack, and she realized that she would not be able to defend herself for much longer. She found herself as a loss as to how to handle this until she saw Chaos again. He too seemed to be having a hard time recovering from his attack. His aquatic form was unable to hold it's shape, not for long anyway. Neither fighter had been expecting such power in their opponents, and Kiayla realized that this little fight may be harder on her plans than she thought.  


  


**********  
  


Tails asked as he opened the door to his workshop,   
Amy cried, overjoyed. She leapt at him, hugging him, so happy that he was okay.  
Tails said softly, he had no idea how to handle this. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he managed to say something. What about you? How did you get out of Station Square? Amy paused and took a step back.  
I don't know, really, she admitted, All I remember is a voice.. In my head.  
A voice? Tails asked, remembering his similar experience.  
Amy replied, A voice. It said You have a greater purpose than to simply lay down and die.' Or something like that. And then there was this bright green light, and then I woke up here.  
That's... odd, Tails said, somewhat worried.  


  
  


Author's Notes: Remember those attacks Chaos and Kiayla used in their fight? Discover the words I scrambled to make them and get a cookie! Or air, whichever's closest to the computer :p  
Now go! Review! Now!.. Please?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Sonic and co? No. Do I own the above mentioned games? No. But, I do own Kiayla. She's mine. I thought her up. Me!


	7. Rest Easy, Heroes

Author's Note: I don't really remember what Tails' workshop looked like, so you'll have to excuse any errors on my part.  
  
Disclaimer: Remember! I don't own Sonic and co! Sega does!  
  
Chapter 7 Rest Easy, Heroes  
  
"It's about time I got here," Sonic muttered to himself. He had finally reached Tails' workshop, having walked nearly a third of the way. His seemingly endless supply of energy had run out about that time. At this point he felt like collapsing into a sleep that would last a week. Placing his hand on the door, he pushed it open, hoping that Tails had a bed somewhere in his workshop. "Sonic!" Amy cried, jumping out of her seat. "See Amy?" Tails said, looking up from the blueprints he had been working on, "I told you that he'd be okay." "Hey guys," Sonic said with a weary smile. He staggered into the room, nearly collapsing where he stood, and he would have if Amy didn't catch him. "You okay Sonic?" she asked as she helped him to a chair. "I'm just really, really tired," Sonic replied. "I can't say I'm surprised at all," Tails said, climbing out of his seat, "There's a bed downstairs." "Downstairs?" Amy asked, as there were no stairs or ladders in the room. "Yes," Tails replied, "Downstairs." With that the young fox walked to the back of the small room, and opened a hatch on the floor revealing a spiral staircase that led into blackness. Tails went down first, searching the wall for a light switch. When he found it, he flipped it and the hallway was flooded with light. He called for Amy and Sonic, both very surprised at what they saw. The walls were a dark green metal, just like the rest of his workshop, but were lined with drawings and blueprints a[?][pic]nd pictures. Amy decided to take a look at them after Sonic had gotten to sleep. The hallway went on for six or seven doors on either side, going further into the hill. At the end of the hallway was another staircase, to where Amy didn't know. "The guest room is here," Tails said, standing next to the third door on the left, "And the bathroom is across the hall." "Thanks Tails," Sonic said quietly as Amy helped him to the room. The room was pretty empty, just a bed and a table with a lamp next to it. Sonic collapsed onto it and instantly fell asleep.  
  
True to the promise she made to herself, Amy took this opportunity to examine the pictures on the wall a bit closer. They were all very well drawn, Tails was better than most of the artists she had seen in the museums she frequented. She also had begun to wonder how Tails had been able to build all of this, being unemployed and all. With these thoughts in mind she returned upstairs where Tails had gone in order to continue his work. "Hey Tails," she said upon reaching the top, "Those drawings downstairs, they're really good!" "Thanks," Tails replied, not looking up from his work. "I mean it!" Amy said, a little upset at his reply, "You could probably sell that stuff for a lot of money!" "I know," Tails said, turning from his work to face her, "How do you think I was able to afford all this? The Internet is a wonderful thing!" Amy laughed. 


	8. Dream Weaving

Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of that last update. If I had included the rest (this chapter) it wouldn't have fit the chapter title! Honest!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co. You know that. I do own Kiayla. You should know that by now, too.  
  
Chapter 8 Dream Weaving  
  
"Sonic!" "Shadow?" They were on the same long road in space. The last time they looked at each other as enemies. The space colony Ark. Sonic had never thought he would come back, yet here he was. "Sonic.." Shadow said quietly, coming toward him, "It's been a while." "Yeah," Sonic replied, not looking at the other hedgehog, "It has."  
  
"So.. How's life?" Shadow asked Sonic, trying to make conversation. "Is that a joke?" Sonic asked, glancing at his once nemesis. "Kind of," Shadow replied with a laugh. A long silence followed. "You know.." Sonic began, softly, "I feel kinda.. responsible.. for what happened." "Responsible?" Shadow asked, "How?" "I always thought I could've done something.." the blue hedgehog said quietly as he sat on the edge of the platform letting his legs dangle, "More.." "Hey," Shadow said, sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder , "Don't worry about it. If you had done anything 'more', neither of us would have survived."  
  
"But-"  
  
Shadow froze. He seemed like a statue.  
  
**********  
  
Kiayla froze in the middle of battle, staring out into space. That's what it seemed like to Chaos, anyway. But Kiayla's gaze was not meant for the void around her, as it pierced darkness and star and clouds and steel and flesh and mind, to the foreign images dancing in a blue hedgehog's mind. She then redirected her gaze to another edge of the universe, where stood a gleaming white tower in the darkness. "What does she think she's doing?" whispered the golden eyed Eternal, and she sent a mental order to an old friend. "Pain?" Chaos questioned, wondering what was going on. "Nothing," Kiayla replied sharply, "Forget it. Let's finish this." The God of destruction was more than happy to oblige.  
  
**********  
  
"Shadow..?" Shadow shook his head, seeming to come back to reality. "Sorry, I just zoned out there for a second," Shadow replied quickly. Then, getting up, he said "Hey, how about a rematch?" "A rematch?" Sonic, wondered, standing up, "Why? I'd just turn out the same, you'd cheat and I'd win." Shadow only smirked, and as if powered by thought, the jets on the bottom of his shoes ignited, and he was flying down the huge, straight road before him. "Hey!" Sonic cried after him, as he began to chase the black hedgehog.  
  
*********  
  
Dream Weaving was a tiring and risky business. It required one's full attention for anywhere from minutes to weeks on end, the mental strain alone enough to knock any Mortal or Lesser unconscious before the dream was even several seconds into being. One had to be careful as well, else the Weaver may lose control, and both she and the Dreamer would be stuck in a perpetual dream until they both died. Weavers didn't usually lose control of their creations, but when they did it was usually the fault of another Weaver who wished harm upon both the Weaver and the Dreamer. This was such a case. The Eternal of Dreams was losing control of the Dream of a Lesser to another Weaver, and was fighting with all her mental strength to prevent a disaster from happening. This was not an easy task from her position in the Ivory Tower, as the other Weaver was so much closer to the Dreamer, and had that much more control. The Eternal noted that the other Weaver was not an Eternal, which meant that it had to be a Curse, an ancient demon from another reality, and this was not good news at all. Had the Eternal not been bound to the Dream, she would have gone immediately to the Head Eternal and informed him of the terrible news, but as it was she had to fight for both her freedom and the freedom of the Dreamer.  
  
**********  
  
They had been running for what seemed like hours, racing toward an impossible goal: to beat each other. Sweaty and tired, both pushed themselves to the limit of their own physical capabilities, only to demand more from their exhausted bodies. Finally, his muscles screaming at him, Sonic began to slow, and Shadow began to move ahead. Sonic's speed continued to decrease, until there were about a dozen meters between the two hedgehogs, and Sonic felt something happen that he was never able to explain. He did know that the moment that feeling passed, the ground in front of Shadow simply disappeared. The black hedgehog killed his jets and tried his best to slow down, but his momentum carried him over the small few feet of ground that remained in front of him, and to the sheer drop that followed. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the edge with a gloved hand. "SONIC!" he cried out desperately, already beginning to lose his grip. "Shadow!" Sonic replied, "I'm coming!" But fate seemed to have other ideas, and Shadow lost his grip the instant that Sonic reached down to help him. Within moments, however, a huge, jet-black cobra shot upwards in front of Sonic. Spreading it's huge fins, it stared at him with its bloodthirsty red eyes. It held Shadow, unconscious, in a coil in its long body that seemed to stretch forever. Sonic could barely see it against the darkness of space, though he could feel its awful and dark presence, like the hate of a trillion angry souls. He would never forget it. The huge creature opened its jaws wide and gave a terrifying roar, louder than Sonic had ever imagined sound could be, and the platform on which the hedgehog stood began to age at an alarming rate. Sonic desperately turned to run, but before he could take five steps the previously safe platform had begun to crumble, and in another two he was falling into the infinite blackness of space.  
  
**********  
  
The Weaver fell to her knees, panting. Her body was now racked with pain, as if every tissue and organ in her body had been torn out and flame replaced them. She had completely lost control of the Dream, the Curse had won. She squeezed her eyes tighter than ever before, ready for one last desperate try.  
  
**********  
  
Sonic had not given up yet. He had let Shadow die once, and was not about to let him die again. He gave out a yell into space as a blue flame began to dance around him. His eyes turned red, and his quills became a radiant gold. "No," he whispered, "Shadow isn't going to die this time." Sonic charged upward, ready to fight the giant cobra to the death for the hedgehog he once saw as an enemy.  
  
He had not gone for more than a minute flying directly up before fate reminded him who, exactly, was in charge here. He was pulled down at a speed at least ten times as fast as he was going before, and though struggle he did, he could not slow down. Soon he hit ground, hard. He could see for a moment that the ground he was laying on ether wasn't there at all or else was invisible. But after that moment, the gold that covered him seemed to melt into a puddle, and he immediately climbed to his feet. The height continued to increase, even when he hadn't a speck of gold on him, until it was waist deep. The puddle immediately hardened around him, trapping him. He stood there for a long time, struggling to get out, but all in vain. He was stuck.  
  
He looked upward, to where he last saw Shadow in the grip of that strange cobra. As he stared, he saw a small, red speck of light. The speck grew as it got closer, and it became a huge pillar of flame surging toward the trapped hedgehog. Sonic covered his head with his hands, knowing that it would do no good, as the flame would burn right through them. Curiously, though he waited like this for what seemed like an hour, he felt no burn. He did, however feel a great heat all around him. He opened his eyes, only to find that the pillar of flame was hollow, and was only the outside. Before he could sigh in relief a spear of rock came out of the flame and narrowly missed Sonic's head. Almost immediately after, another spear, this time of ice, burst in just to the left of his torso. Sonic gasped, and stood completely still as more bust in, but they seemed to be coming in higher and higher up, not posing any immediate threat to him. He had just enough time to wonder how the spears of ice went through the wall of flame without melting, when everything was gone. Everything. All that was left was a vast, endless whiteness, with Sonic the Hedgehog at the center. 


	9. Dire News

****

Chapter 9  
Dire News

  
  
A Binding spell. That's what held it, what weakened it. The powerful demon thrashed wildly, though even with all it's galaxy-destroying power, and it's mastery of the Forbidden Arts, it was held. By an Eternal, no less! This was just shameful, as it couldn't even feel the dream that was so close to it. It tried to escape again to no avail. That lowly Eternal, nothing next to the Curse, had finally ceased it's interference.   
_Revenge! Destruction! Death!  
_But all the yelling in the world would not help the trapped Curse, alone in this distant corner of the Universe. Almost nothing could.

**********

Three days passed. Three days of fighting. Three days of nothing. Three days of peace.  
Then Shadow awoke.  
The first thing he remembered was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. His enemy, as well as his ally. Which was it? Shadow didn't care.  
Next on his mind was the Biolizard, the supposed ultimate life form. The thing that tried to destroy the world.  
Then came his entire adventure. The reason he had survived. Maria. She had asked him to do something... What was it?  
His head began to throb, he couldn't think straight. He fell flat on his back, and stared up at the trees above him. He remained laying like that for hours, not knowing where he was, but also not caring. He began to close his eyes, falling back to sleep.  
_Shadow...  
_Shadow's eyes flew open. "Maria?"  
_The Master Emerald.. Find it...  
_"Why?"  
No response came. Shadow climbed to his feet.  
"Where am I to find the Master Emerald?"  
"Sonic... He must know.."  
"But where is he?"

**********

Sonic woke up. After three days of nothingness surrounding him, he woke up.  
Sitting up in bed, he groped in the darkness for a lamp or other light source, but found none. He stood up out of bed, and found the wall, feeling it for a light switch. Finding one, he flipped it, and the resulting light hurt his eyes. After a moment of blinking, his vision began to adjust. How long had he been asleep? He stepped out the door to his room.  
"Amy? Tails?" he called out down the hallway.  
"Sonic!" Amy was out of the room down the hallway almost faster than Sonic could have gone. "Tails is in the room down the hall," she said, pointing at the room she came out of with one hand, and clinging to Sonic's arm with the other.

**********

"**_This does not bode well.._**" the Head Eternal muttered "**_Not for us... Not for anyone._**" The Head Eternal didn't seem like anymore than some mist, or even a small, thin cloud, but he was a powerful force, and a suitable leader for the Eternals.  
"_I am sure Pain is involved in this somehow as well._" Chaos added quickly.  
"**_Kiayla.. I doubt that she would aid a Curse, so unless you can show me some concrete evidence, I cannot do anything. The news of the Curse, however, is a very serious matter. And so near such a fragile place! More Rings than ever have been placed there lately, and they continue to be wasted._**"  
"You do know," the Eternal of Dreams began, " that the ones using the Rings are mainly Lessers, do you not? They use them as tools to defend their world, they know not of what damage they are doing."  
"**_A valid point. That is why I have decided to send some of my agents there to take care of the Curse. Tical, Chaos, you will both confront the Curse, and defeat it. I would also like for the two of you to speak to the Lessers about their overuse of the Rings._**"**_  
_**The echidna nodded her head, "Thank you. We will do our best."  
With that, the first guardians of the Master Emerald left.

**********

"Since you fell asleep," Tails began, "the world has been faced with natural disasters, one after another."  
"What?"  
"It's true," Amy replied, letting go of Sonic's arm, "Tsunamis, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, tornadoes, you name it, and it's happened."  
"You mean like the end of the world kind of thing?" Sonic asked.  
"More like people paused Mommy Nature too far and are finally getting their spanking," Tails responded, "Most fault lines have shifted, about a dozen active and dormant volcanoes have erupted, coastlines are either his with tsunamis or hurricanes, and general mayhem has taken over. We've been luck so far, but a hurricane is headed this way, and I'm almost done preparing."  
"That's good..." Sonic said. After a pause, "What about Knuckles? And Eggman?"  
"Eggman probably has his own base defended against natural disasters," Amy said, "But there's no way to reach Knuckles and Rouge now that Angel Island is floating again.."  
"Can't we fly?"  
"I haven't finished my new plane yet," Tails replied sadly, "And I can't fly _that_ high..."  
"Damnit!" Sonic yelled, and he sat down on a nearby couch.

**********

"A big storm is coming.." Knuckles observed from the edge of his island.  
"You sure?" Rouge said from his side, "Just looks like a lot of clouds to me."  
"You doubt me?"   
"No, not really. Where do we keep from getting wet?"  
"You can go wherever you want, I need to stay near the Master Emerald."  
"There's no shelter there, you'll be soaked."  
"I can take it."  
"You'll catch a cold."  
"Being a little wet won't give me a cold. I'll be fine."  
"If you say so..."


End file.
